The Random Savage God
"What? You dare challenge me to a Random Battle? Okay." The Random Savage God when automatically winning a Randomness Battle The Random Savage God is a Deity that causes Random Events, while also being entirely random most of the time. He is also the Main Persona of User: Joshua the Hedgehog. Basic Info Name: Joshua Kirk Age: 16 Gender: Male Species: Human Height: 5 Foot , 9 Inches Weight: 132.32 Pounds Eye Color: Blue Eyes Alignment: Variable Date of Birth: November 8th, 2000 Location of Birth: Fort Irwin, California Occupation: Deity (Randomness of 1st Degree and Savagery of 2nd Degree) Nicknames: Josh.avi Basic Stats Strength: ∞ Perception: ∞ Endurance: ∞ Charisma: ∞ Intelligence: ∞ Agility: ∞ Luck: ∞ More Stats HP: ∞/∞ (Toootaly not overpowered .3.') Attack: ∞ Defense: ∞ Special Attack: ∞ Speed: 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,(Whoa that's a lot of neins)999,999,999,999,999 MPS. Armor: Variable Quotes "I am the lovely God of Randomness and Savagery!" Says when giving an Introduction "Weeeeeeeeee-"/"I can FLY-!" Says when he enters an area (via Crash-land) "But what if I don't wanna battle?" Says when he gets involved in a battle. "Random Savage God, FOR THE WIIIIN!!" Says when he wins a Battle. "Ahhhh shet..." Says when he (somehow) loses a Battle "YOLOOOOOO!!" Says when he enters/attacks in his YOLO Form. "Welp. ''You done goofed now, didn't ya?" ''Says when he enters his Savage Form. "Hey look, I'm in digital form now! I shall henceforth be called... Josh.avi!" Says when entering his Josh.avi Form. ??? Physical Appearance The Random Savage God is a Male, Caucasian Human, that appears to be 5 Foot and 9 Inches Tall, and weighs about 132.32 Pounds. His hair is brown, and is within the style of either a Military Buzz-cut (when shaved), or in the style that looks like he just got out of bed (When grown). He wears a Red/Black Jacket (Unzipped) with 3 Pockets (that come with Zippers), a Dark Blue Shirt that has Red/White Horizontal Stripes, along with Green/White Plad Sweatpants that have small pockets, with Black Sneakers w/Black Socks and Sunglasses on his Forehead that have the words "YOLO" on the lenses of the Sunglasses. Personality The Random Savage God is, well, Random by Nature, and Serious when needed. By random, I of course mean he acts completely weird, and maybe a bit crazy and stupid. However, whenever he gets serious, he shows to be extremely intelligent, and can show that he has major care for others around him (whether he's serious or not lel). Overall, when Random, he can act immature, but perhaps a bit humorous and caring, but when Serious, he shows his true colors as a major Intelligent, Tactician/Strategist. Weapons Although the RSG can summon an almost limitless arsenal, he has his own weapons to use as well. The Randomness Rifle The Randomness Rifle is a handheld Rifle that is able to fire all kinds of ammunition, may it be Bullets, Lasers, Plasma, Apples, Pennies, Tank Shells, this rifle is somehow able to fire almost anything of what the RSG thinks of using to fire with his Rifle, with no worries of running out of ammo. This Rifle is extremely effective against Infantry and Vehicles, and is able to change from Single Fire, Semi-Auto, Burst Fire, and Automatic settings. The Rifle however cannot fire anything Elemental (Fire, Water, Grass, Etc.), or EMPs. The rifle gains a power boost when RSG's YOLO Form activates, but gains a Power Decrease when RSG's Savage Form activates The Blade of Randomness The Blade of Randomness, is a Longsword that is made out of Steel, that is enchanted with the aspects of Randomness. Basically, the Sword's Enchantments are able to switch of any kind of Elemental Ability, such as Fire, Ice, Electricity, Ice, Etc, while also having the enchantment of Poison should the RSG feel like getting a bit lethal. The Sword is quite effective against Infantry and Vehicles. If someone else were to try and use the sword, they would get a Nonlethal dose of Electrocution. If someone were to be immune of Electrical Attacks, then a nonlethal dose of another element will occur. The Sword is able to be countered by the opposing Element that is in effect. The sword gains a power boost when RSG's YOLO Form activates, but gains a Power Decrease when RSG's Savage Form activates. The Savage Scythe The Savage Scythe is a Scythe that is made out of Titanium, that is enchanted with the aspects of Savagery. The Scythe's enchantment is only of that of Poison and Fire, but the Scythe is dangerously effective to a individual who has done many horrible things, which when said person is hit, an effect known as "Savage Sins" takes effect, of which the individual will start to slowly get weaker and weaker, as the effect grows on for a set duration. The duration can vary from 5 minutes, to so long as to an entire Hour, depending on how bad the actions the individual committed. This Scythe is even more powerful than the Blade of Randomness, even when in it's power boost. The Scythe can only be summoned when RSG activates his Savage Form. The "Savage Blaster" The Savage Blaster, are Robotic Drones that are summoned by RSG, in order to fire blasts of pure Savagery at opponents. Unlike the Randomness Rifle, which fires all sorts of projectiles, the Savage Blaster only fires Savagery. However, that's really the only type of ammunition he'd need. The Blasts that are fired from the Blaster, are also 'blessed' with the Savage Sins effect. An unlimited amount of Drones can be summoned by RSG, but they can only be summoned when RSG activates his Savage Form. Powers "Randomness" Powers The RSG's Randomness Powers, is a collection of powers that is able to be used with little to no limit. The RSG is able to summon, or conjure anything that has ever existed (Example, he summons a MA3 Assault Rifle from the Halo Franchise to use), which includes Weapons and Armor. He is also able to fly (obviously), Copy anyone's abilities and powers, Teleport massive distances, has access to randomkinesis, which is the manipulation of pure Randomness, to use as attacks. He also has basic powers, which consist of Randomness Speed/Strength, while also having access to Hammerspace and the conjuration of... basically any element. He is also able to shrink and grow at will, change appearances at will, and can Time Travel. If he really wanted to as well, he can also break the fourth wall (o3o'). "Savagery" Powers The RSG's Savagery Powers, is a collection of powers that is able to be used only in RSG's Savage Form, but with little to no limit. Just like his Randomness Powers, RSG is able to summon/conjure anything in existence, teleport, fly, Time Travel, break the fourth wall, copy abilities, and access to Hammerspace. However, unlike his Randomness Powers, RSG has access to Savakinesis, which is the manipulation of pure Savagery, to use as attacks, instead of Randomkinesis. Also unlike his Randomness Powers, any and all attacks that RSG inflicts, are 'blessed' with the Savage Sins effect, making him a even more deadlier deity. However, his Savagery Powers can only be used when RSG's Savage Form is in effect. Forms Josh.avi (Form when entering CPU Software) Josh.avi is the Digitalized, or otherwise Artificial Intelligence (A.I) version of RSG, whenever he chooses to enter any kind of Computer Software. Any power he had before this form, he can still access, and he will also gain full control of the Software he's inserted into. He does not gain a power increase however. "YOLO" Form (1st possible Power Ascension) TBA Savage Form (2nd possible Power Ascension) TBA Signature Attacks TBA Strengths/Weaknesses Strengths "I'm Inviiiiincible!" Underestimate-able Because the Random Savage God usually acts like a unintelligent child most of the time, due to his randomness, people can often underestimate his intelligence when engaged in (a suicidal) battle, of which can ultimately lead to them being bombarded by superior tactics whenever RSG decides to get serious. Limitless, Godlike Power Being the main god of Randomness, and the secondary god of Savagery, RSG has powers of a God, and can use his energy to however he wants, has unlimited stamina, unlimited strength, annnd so on. Weaknesses "Weaknesses? What Weaknesses? I HAVE NONE." Killable Despite being Immortal, and having Godlike power, RSG can still be killed (Highly difficult of course, but still killable). However conventional weaponry cannot harm him, and only weapons designed to harm Deities (somehow) can possibly kill him. Higher-Tier Deities Although RSG is very high on the Tier-list of Deities, any Deity that is of higher authority/power than him can take him down.. difficulty varies however. Trivia #The Random Savage God is mainly based on his creator's appearance, and personality. #The Random Savage God was made specifically as a Counter-card to any Overpowered/Godmodded Character (However, a certain set of conditions need to be applied in order for RSG to encounter the character). Appearances Anywhere where he wants to go or feels like he's 'needed'. Gallery "Huh? You want to make pictures of me? Okay! OwO" Category:Characters Category:Josh's Characters Category:Sonic Fanon Category:Gods Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Reality Warpers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Fighters